I Love You, My Servant
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Miki menjadi servant di rumah Len. Perlahan, muncul perasaan lain di hati Len pada Miki. Apa kelanjutannya? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 : My Servant

**Mikan-chan (Author) : Hello, kali ini aku ingin bikin cerita genre romance (readers : siapa peduli? Mikan : TAT dengerin dulu dong!) Tentang percintaan antara Furukawa Miki dan Kagamine Len!**

**Len : Kenapa aku harus sama Miki? Aku maunya sama Rin TAT**

**Mikan : Kalian itu adek kakak tahu! XD**

**Miki : Aku maunya sama Piko TTATT**

**Mikan : Biar aku bikin cerita kalian beda! Bosen itu-itu mulu! XD**

**Len : Author yang menyebalkan -,-**

**Mikan : Udah ngikut aja ama cerita! Miki, bacain disclaimer-nya!**

**Miki : Yang pasti, Vocaloid BUKAN punya author sarap itu! ( Mikan : gebukin Miki -,-)**

**Mikan : Daripada ribut, mulai aja ceritanya sekarang! Len, giliran PoV-mu!**

**Len : Oke~**

**I LOVE YOU, MY SERVANT**

**CHAPTER 1 : MY SERVANT**

**- Len Pov -**

"Beasiswa ke Jerman?" ulangku tak percaya mendengar kabar yang dibawa Rin.

Rin mengangguk senang. "Yap. Aku dapat beasiswa belajar di Jerman, Len! Yuhuuuu! Asyik banget!" sorak Rin.

"Kau melupakanku, dong," keluhku. "Masa aku harus sendirian?"

Raut wajah Rin menjadi sedih. "Len... Aku pingin banget beasiswa itu. Aku selalu belajar mati-matian biar dapet beasiswa. Boleh, ya?" Rin memasang puppy eyes-nya padaku.

"Bilang saja kau ingin jalan-jalan," gerutuku.

"Ah, ayolah, Len. Masa kau tidak bangga pada kakakmu yang pintar ini?" bujuk Rin.

Aku tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kalau kau ingin ambil beasiswanya, terserahmu saja. Itu kesempatan bagus. Asal, kau pulang kesini membawa segepok uang, ya. Hahaha..."

Rin langsung sweatdropped mendengarnya. Aku tertawa kembali. "Bercanda, Rin. Ya sudah, kau ingin ke Jerman, kan?"

Rin mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Aku tertawa. "Baiklah, boleh."

"Hore! Aku akan ke Jerman! Yeay!" sorak Rin gembira.

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya, walau sebetulnya hatiku sedih.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Rin. Kami sudah ada di bandara sekarang. Entah bandara apa namanya, mungkin bandara Soekarno Hatta, atau mungkin bandara Halim Perdanakusuma, entahlah.

"Bye, Len adikku sayang!" Rin melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari ke pesawat.

Aku balas melambaikan tangan. "Bye, Rin! Jaga diri disana!" pesanku, kemudian aku berbalik. Mataku berkaca-kaca begitu pesawat yang membawa satu-satunya keluargaku terbang landas ke Jerman. Aku menghela napas, lalu pulang ke rumah.

"Rin sudah ke Jerman ya, Len?" sapa Bibi Meiko padaku. Ia adalah tetanggaku yang sangat baik.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, Bi."

"Wah, kau jadi sepi, ya?"

"Begitulah. Tapi tak apalah. Ke Jerman memang cita-citanya sejak dulu," ucapku sambil tertawa hampa. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Namaku Kagamine Len. Umurku sekarang 17 tahun. Kakakku bernama Kagamine Rin. Kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal ketika kami berumur 7 tahun. Sejak itu, kami diasuh bergantian oleh tetangga-tetangga kami. Yang paling baik adalah Bibi Meiko. Meski suka mabuk, ia sangat baik pada kami.

Namaku Kagamine Len. Umurku sekarang 17 tahun. Kakakku bernama Kagamine Rin. Sekarang, ia mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Jerman. Dia memang sangat pintar. Berbeda denganku yang standar-standar saja.

Namaku Kagamine Len. Umurku sekarang 17 tahun. Kakakku bernama Kagamine Rin, dan sekarang ia sudah pergi ke Jerman. Aku merasa begitu kesepian tanpa ada canda tawa Rin. Aku menghela napas, berusaha mengalah. Rin dari dulu selalu ingin ke Jerman. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya kecewa. Tidak boleh.

Huft, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja. Tidak sampai 5 menit, aku sudah tertidur pulas...

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapat tamu. Bibi Meiko, dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Ia tampak manis, dan aku belum mengenalnya.

"Bibi Meiko? Silahkan masuk," sambutku. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat... Tiga cangkir teh. Segera aku menyajikannya pada mereka. "Silahkan." Dan aku mengambil satu untukku.

"Len, begini. Maksud kedatanganku hari ini adalah ingin mengenalkan gadis ini, Furukawa Miki. Dia temanku. Umurnya 16 tahun. Orang tuanya entah kemana dan dia hidup sebatang kara, dan bekerja berganti-ganti. Kalau boleh, aku ingin kau mempekerjakan dia disini sebagai servant," jelas Bibi Meiko panjang lebar.

Aku mencerna kata-katanya. "Uhm, begitu, ya? Boleh saja, sih. Tapi gajinya..."

"Tidak perlu gaji," potong gadis berambut merah itu, Miki. "Aku hanya butuh tempat tinggal dan makanan. Itu saja."

"Uhm, baiklah," ucapku ragu.

"Tenanglah. Miki ini anak yang rajin, kok. Dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu," kata Bibi Meiko. "Dia boleh bekerja hari ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Ah, aku baru sadar kalau Miki membawa koper. Mungkin berisi pakaiannya.

"Kalau begitu, sudah ya. Miki, bekerjalah yang baik. Len, terima kasih." Bibi Meiko keluar dari rumahku tanpa basa-basi. Uh, sikapnya memang begitu. Aku sekarang menatap gadis di hadapanku itu. Dia tampak... Ketakutan. Di wajahnya, ada sebuah kekhawatiran.

"Mari, kuantar ke kamarmu," ajakku.

Miki mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikutiku menuju kamar barunya. Kamar untuk Miki, adalah sebuah kamar kosong di samping dapur. Agak kecil, memang. Tapi di dalam sudah ada kasur kecil. Kamar itu bekas kamar sepupuku yang tinggal disini dan sekarang sudah pindah, Rinto.

"Ini kamarmu. Uh, maaf kecil dan masih kotor," ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Miki. Ia menaruh kopernya, sementara aku menyalakan lampu. "Dimana sapunya?" tanya Miki.

"Di dapur, biar kuambilkan," jawabku.

"Tak usah," sela Miki. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sapu. "Tuan sebaiknya keluar dulu. Pasti tidak nyaman."

Tuan? Uh, panggilannya sangat tidak mengenakkan. "Len saja, tolong," pintaku.

"Tuan Len," ucap Miki.

"Tanpa tuan," ralatku.

"Aku servant. Aku harus memanggil anda tuan," kata Miki. Ya ampun, formal sekali menurutku. Tapi terpaksa aku harus menuruti permintaan servant baruku itu. Aku segera keluar kamarnya. Miki membersihkan kamar itu hingga bersih. Sangat bersih. Ia lalu membersihkan dapur, ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi.

Jelas terlihat kalau Miki itu rajin sekali. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa Meiko mengatakan orang tuanya entah kemana. Apa sudah meninggal? batinku heran.

"Miki, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh?" tawarku.

Miki menoleh. "Minum teh?"

"Yap. Kau mau, kan? Sementara, hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Ini perintah dari tuan, lho," perintahku setengah bercanda.

Miki mengangguk-angguk. Ia berhenti bekerja. Aku segera membuat teh lagi, dan mengeluarkan kue yang kemarin Rin buat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku begitu gadis itu memakan kuenya.

"Tuan membelinya di toko?" Miki menanya balik. "Rasanya enak sekali."

"Bukan, saudariku yang membuatnya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan punya saudari?" tanya Miki heran.

Aku mengangguk. "Satu orang."

"Kenapa dia tidak disini, Tuan?"

"Dia mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman," ujarku. Miki mengangguk paham. Ah, aku jadi ingin tahu banyak soal gadis itu, Furukawa Miki

#Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2 : Everything About Miki

**Mikan : Hohoho... Akhirnya nulis chapter 2...**

**Miki : Kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?!**

**Mikan : Nggak apalah, aku kan nggak buka aibmu :p**

**Miki : Aku masih galau kenapa harus jadi servant Len! Cita-citaku bukan jadi servant, tahu!**

**Len : Aku juga nggak ada niat sama sekali buat punya servant!**

**Mikan : Protes mulu! -,- Mendingan Len bacain disclaimer-nya aja!**

**Len : Vocaloid bukan punya author Mikan yang gaje itu dan tak diketahui pastinya manusia atau bukan~**

**Mikan : Len, kau bilang aku bukan... -,- (siap2 ngelindes Len)**

**Miki : Udah, mulai aja ceritanya! Bosen, nih!**

**Mikan : Ya sudah! Len, masih PoV-mu sekarang!**

**Len : Oke~**

**I LOVE YOU, MY SERVANT**

**Chapter 2 : Everything About Miki**

**- Len PoV -**

Aku berbaring di kamarku sambil membaca buku. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku tidak sekolah. Aku memang tidak sekolah. Aku mengalah agar Rin saja yang sekolah. Kalian juga mungkin bingung darimana aku mendapat uang. Yah, tentu dari hasil nyolong (Readers : What?! Len nyolong?! -,- Mikan : Nggak! Salah tuh si Len! Woy yang bener dong!)

Yah, aku mendapat uang dari bekerja tentu saja. Bekerja apa? Kepo deh kalian (Readers : What the... -,- Mikan : Jangan pake bahasa gaul, Len... -,-) Oke, aku bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap (Readers : *cengo* Mikan : Kau ini pelukis, Len! Bukan pembunuh bayaran! Nanti ni cerita ganti genre kalau kerjaan lu pembunuh bayaran! -,-)

Ya ya, kata si author gaje itu, aku adalah pelukis. Makanya kamarku penuh dengan alat-alat melukis. Aku juga punya ruang pribadi untuk melukis.

"Tuan Len," Miki mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ya, masuk saja," kataku.

Gadis berambut merah itu membuka pintu kamarku. "Apa masakan kesukaan Tuan?" tanya Miki.

Aku mengernyit. "Masakan kesukaanku? Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Miki menunduk. "Agar aku tidak terlalu bingung kalau memasak untuk Tuan," ujar Miki.

"Oh..." Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Masakan kesukaanku... Aku suka sushi, sashimi, burger, udon... Aku juga suka scramble egg dan onigiri. Tapi aku benci pizza, telur (katanya suka scramble egg? -,-), hotdog, ayam, dan sup."

"Mau saya buatkan scramble egg, tuan?" tawar Miki.

"Boleh! Teh-nya sekalian, ya!" pintaku bersemangat. Dulu, Rin sering membuatkanku scramble egg dan teh. Nikmat sekali rasanya. "Aku ke ruanganku dulu ya, Miki. Kau bisa ketuk pintunya nanti," kataku. Aku pun berjalan ke ruangan pribadiku khusus melukis.

Ruangannya sedikit lebih besar dari kamar Miki. Di situ banyak kanvas, cat air, kuas, dan berbagai peralatan melukis. Banyak juga surat-surat permintaan lukisan.

"Hm... Hari ini aku melukis apa, ya," gumamku sambil berpikir. Aku menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya sudah kulukis. "Bagaimana kalau aku melukis scramble egg dan teh? Ah, tapi tidak menarik sekali," keluhku.

Aku terus berpikir, sampai Miki mengetuk pintu ruanganku yang tertutup. "Tuan, scramble egg dan tehnya sudah jadi."

"Buka saja pintunya, Miki," jawabku.

Pintu terbuka. Miki membawa sepiring scramble egg dan secangkir teh. Teh yang berbeda dari yang biasa kubuat. Aromanya pun berbeda. Lebih harum.

"Terima kasih, Miki. Kau mau ikut makan juga?" tawarku. "Kau belum makan, kan?"

"Belum, tapi..."

"Tak apa. Makan saja," selaku.

Miki mengangguk. Ia membuat lagi scramble egg dan teh (Mikan : Len ngerjain Miki aja, bukannya sekalian -,-) Aku menunggu Miki sembari mencari obyek untuk dilukis. Tak lama, Miki masuk membawa sepiring scramble egg dan secangkir teh.

"Makan disini, taruh di meja itu," Aku menunjuk meja yang biasa kugunakan untuk makan.

Miki mengangguk. Kami segera makan. Hmm, scramble egg buatannya enak sekali. Tak kalah dari scramble egg buatan Rin. Tehnya juga. Rasa teh yang berbeda. Agak pahit, namun harum dan menyegarkan.

"Teh apa ini, Miki?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Teh herbal ditambah melati, Tuan," jawab Miki.

"Enak sekali! Kau buat teh ini terus, ya," pintaku sambil meminum teh herbal itu.

"Ya, Tuan." Miki mengangguk.

"Ehm, Miki, kalau boleh tahu, kau berasal darimana?" tanyaku mulai menyelidik (?)

"Aku... Sebulan yang lalu aku pulang dari Amerika..." jawab Miki ragu-ragu.

"Amerika? Kau berasal dari Amerika?"

Miki menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar melukis disana. Tapi... Aku hanya bertahan sebulan saja," jawab Miki dengan raut wajah ketakutan, entah kenapa.

"Wow! Kau suka melukis, ya?" tanyaku kagum.

Miki mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa jadi partner melukisku! Aku juga suka melukis! Dan aku menjual lukisan-lukisan itu. Kau mau kan bekerja sama?" tawarku bersemangat.

"Aku... Boleh melukis?" tanya Miki dengan takut-takut.

"Tentu boleh! Kau boleh melukis!" jawabku bersemangat. Entah dapat energi darimana, aku merasa sangat bersemangat begini.

"Tidak akan ada yang memarahiku? Tuan tak akan memukulku kalau aku melukis, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Pertanyaannya sangat aneh. Aku menatap Miki dengan bingung. Memukulnya? Tak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku akan memukul seorang gadis.

"Tentu tidak, Miki. Aku tidak akan memukul seorang gadis. Memang, ada yang memukulmu kalau kau melukis?" selidikku.

Wajah Miki pucat. Ketakutan. Raut wajahnya tampak ketakutan bercampur kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada."

Aku mengernyit heran. Miki diam. Wajahnya tampak begitu ketakutan dan sedih, kuulang. Seperti mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu kejam. Ah, Miki, apa rahasiamu?

**- Meiko PoV -**

"Hm... Teh pemberian Miki enak sekali..." gumamku sambil meminum teh yang diberikan Miki saat ia tiba dari Amerika.

Saat ini, aku sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh. Len tiba-tiba datang. "Len?"

"Bibi Meiko, maaf jika aku berkunjung tiba-tiba. Aku ingin bertanya tentang Miki," kata Len.

"Miki? Apa dia berbuat tidak sopan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, Bibi. Dia sangat sopan. Tapi aku merasa heran. Saat aku mengajaknya melukis, Miki tampak ketakutan sekali. Dia bertanya tak akan dimarahi dan tak akan dipukuli, kan? Aku heran akan itu," cerita Len.

Aku terhenyak. Teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Miki.

_Hujan turun sangat deras hari ini. Angin juga bertiup kencang. Aku turun dari bus. Aku habis ke toko kue saat itu._

_"Huh. Len dan Rin pergi ke Osaka, ya. Aku kesepian, deh," keluhku. Len dan Rin saat itu sedang liburan ke Osaka. Aku ditinggal sendirian! Ah, menyebalkan._

_Di halte, suasana sepi sekali. Hanya ada seorang gadis berambut merah. Ia memegang koper. Tubuhnya penuh memar. Bibirnya biru, kedinginan. Ia menggigil. Aku baru sadar kalau ia sangat basah._

_"Permisi," ucapku pelan. Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya menatapku dengan sangat ketakutan. "Namamu siapa?"_

_"Namaku... Miki. Furukawa Miki," jawabnya._

_"Miki, kenapa bajumu basah? Dan kau kedinginan. Dimana orang tuamu?" tanyaku heran._

_"A-Aku..." ucap Miki tertahan. Aku bisa melihat, air mata mengalir dari matanya._

_"Uh, jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke rumahku?" tawarku._

_"Apakah boleh? Aku... Aku tidak akan dipukul, kan?"_

_"Dipukul? Untuk apa memukulmu, Miki? Sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumahku. Kau tampak sangat kedinginan," kataku. Aku menyetop taksi untuk membawaku dan Miki ke rumahku._

_Sampai di rumahku. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, aku mengajak Miki masuk dan berganti pakaian. Bibirnya masih biru dan ia tampak sangat pucat. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku menyuguhkan teh dan kue yang aku beli._

_Aku bertanya macam-macam tentang kehidupannya. Aku begitu terkejut mendengar kehidupannya yang sangat menyiksa. Tapi, ia bilang jangan memberitahukannya ke siapapun. Sejak saat itu, Miki menjadi teman baikku sampai ia pergi ke Amerika, dan pulang dengan kondisi depresi berat. Miki sempat masuk pusat rehabilitasi selama 2 minggu. Kemudian ia mencari pekerjaan dan aku menawarkannya untuk bekerja sebagai servant di rumah Len karena aku tahu Rin pergi ke Jerman. Miki mau, tapi syaratnya aku tak boleh memberitahu kehidupannya kepada Len._

"Bibi Meiko?" ucap Len, mengagetkanku.

"Y-Ya?"

"Menurut Bibi, Miki kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Len.

"Uhm, aku tidak tahu, Len. Itu masalah pribadinya. Sudahlah," Aku tak mau memberitahu kenapa Miki seperti itu. Len belum boleh mengetahuinya.

#Bersambung (betul2 aneh-,-)


	3. Chapter 3 : Tell Me Your Secret, Miki

**Mikan : Berjumpa lagi di chapter 3! ^o^**

**Miki : Lagi2 bawa namaku... (Natap Mikan pake death glare -,-)**

**Mikan : Harusnya kau bangga, Miki. Iya kan, Tuan Lenny Shota? (dibunuh Len -,-)**

**Len : (ngejar Mikan pake gergaji -,-)**

**Mikan : MIKI! BACAIN DISCLAIMER! DAN MULAI CERITANYA! (kabur dari Len yang ngejar Mikan pake gergaji -,-)**

**Miki : Vocaloid bukan punya Mikan. Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton FM (ntah bener atau nggak) Cerita mulai sekarang, mm... Mulai dari... Miki PoV. Aku! Yes! Aku dapet giliran jugaaa! ^o^**

**Mikan : WOY! SIAPA AJA BANTUIN! (masih ngibrit -,-)**

**Len : KAU BILANG AKU APA HEH!**

**Mikan : GYAAAAAA! AKU CUMA BILANG LENNY ITU SHOTA!**

**Len : (nimpuk Mikan pake gergaji)**

**Mikan : Udah mulai aja ceritanya! -,-**

**I LOVE YOU, MY SERVANT**

**Chapter 3 : Tell Me Your Secret, Miki!**

**- Miki PoV -**

Aku duduk di kasur kamarku sambil menghela napas. Kehidupan baruku mungkin lebih santai dari kehidupan lamaku, tapi entah kenapa terasa mencekam. Len... Kagamine Len, aku belum tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang pasti, aku tahu dia punya kakak bernama Kagamine Rin. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku hanya tahu dia itu homo bersama Kaito... (Len : WOY! Kagak ada di skenario! -,-. Miki : Ah! Maap! Salah ngomong!) Maksudku, Len yang shota... (Len : SIAPA SIH YANG BIKIN SKENARIONYA?! -,-. Miki : Tuh~ *nunjuk Mikan*. Mikan : Kurasa akan ada masalah -,- *kabur*. Len : AWAS KAU! *ngejar Mikan*)

Kembali ke cerita. Tadi Len pergi keluar. Mungkin ke rumah Bibi Meiko. Aku tak banyak bertanya. Aku membuka salah satu resleting koperku. Mengeluarkan sebuah... Foto.

Di foto itu, ada banyak orang. Semuanya berambut merah. Mataku membulat melihat dua sosok orang tua di foto itu. Mereka... Orang tuaku. Orang tua yang selalu memarahiku... Karena...

"Hei."

Aku menoleh. Len berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Mataku membelalak. Sejak kapan ia pulang dan berdiri disitu?!

"Tuan Len," ucapku pelan.

"Hei! Berapa kali kubilang LEN saja cukup," pinta Len.

"Baiklah, Len."

"Nah, itu lebih bagus." Len tersenyum puas. Ia lalu melirik foto yang masih kupegang. "Itu foto siapa?"

Aku tersentak. "F-Foto?"

"Ya, foto yang kau pegang."

"Oh, ini. I-Ini foto k-keluargaku," jawabku gugup.

Len merebutnya. Aku hendak protes, namun tak jadi. Ia memandangi foto itu. "Oh, jadi ini keluargamu. Saudaramu banyak, ya."

"Tidak semua saudaraku. Ada juga sepupuku," sanggahku.

Len tak menanggapi. Ia terus menatap foto itu. Aku melihat, di matanya ada... Air mata? Apa aku tak salah lihat?

"Len? Kau menangis?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Len tersadar. Ia segera mengusap matanya. "Tidak. Kata siapa?"

Baka, baru saja ia mengusap matanya. Masih bilang tidak -_-. "Kau menangis. Aku melihatnya. Kenapa?"

Lelaki berambut honey blonde itu terdiam cukup lama.

**- Miki Pov End -**

**- Len PoV -**

Aku segera pulang dari rumah Bibi Meiko karena ia tak memberi jawaban. Hm, kulihat saja Miki, ah. Mungkin ia ada di kamarnya. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamarnya. Betul! Miki ada di kamarnya, pintunya dibuka.

Miki sedang memegang selembar foto. Foto apa, ya?

"Hei," sapaku.

Miki menoleh, menatapku yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Tuan Len," ucapnya pelan.

"Hei! Berapa kali kubilang LEN saja cukup," pintaku.

"Baiklah, Len."

""Nah, itu lebih bagus." Aku tersenyum puas. Aku lalu melirik foto yang masih Miki pegang. "Itu foto siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Miki tersentak. "F-Foto?"

"Ya, foto yang kau pegang."

"Oh, ini. I-Ini foto k-keluargaku," jawab Miki gugup.

Aku segera merebut foto itu dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat. Begitu banyak orang berambut merah disitu. Bisa kulihat ada Miki juga. Dia imut sekali. "Oh, jadi ini keluargamu. Saudaramu banyak, ya."

"Tidak semua saudaraku. Ada juga sepupuku," sanggah Miki.

Aku tak menanggapi. Aku kembali memperhatikan foto itu. Miki tampak tidak kesepian disitu. Tidak seperti aku. Aku yang kehilangan orang tua, dan kakakku yang kini berada di Jerman untuk 2 tahun. Perlahan, air mata tergenang di mataku. Aku merasa begitu kesepian.

"Len? Kau menangis?" tanya Miki hati-hati.

Aku tersadar. Segera aku mengusap mataku. "Tidak. Kata siapa?"

"Kau menangis. Aku melihatnya. Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Apa aku harus menceritakan kesedihanku pada Miki? Aku takut dia mengejekku sebagai lelaki cengeng. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa kesepian.

"Miki, boleh aku bercerita?" tanyaku sambil duduk dan mengatur posisiku.

Miki mengangguk. "Boleh, Len."

Aku menarik napas, menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Aku mulai menceritakan kesepiannya diriku. Terutama setelah Rin pergi ke Jerman untuk 2 tahun. Miki mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Entah kenapa, aku merasa... Nyaman. Ya, itulah yang kurasakan saat bercerita dengannya.

Selesai bercerita, Miki terus menatapku. "Kau masih beruntung, Len."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau masih punya saudari perempuan yang sayang padamu. Aku... Aku..." Miki tercekat.

"Miki? Ada apa?" Aku heran dengan sikap Miki.

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Miki. Aku mengernyit sangat heran.

"Miki..." desahku pelan. "_Tell me your_ secret, Miki."

Miki masih diam, tak mau memberitahu. Aha! Aku akan pakai jurus rahasiaku! (Mikan : Len, jangan lakukan yang tidak2 -,-. Len : Tenanglah, nggak usah khawatir gitu. Aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain dia kok.)

Aku memasang _puppy eyes_-ku pada Miki. "Oh, jangan merayuku," gerutu Miki pelan.

"Ayolah, Miki. _Tell me your secret_..."

Dengan perlahan, aku memegang tangannya. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Miki diam, tapi aku sempat melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Miki..."

"Aku... Sudahlah, pokoknya kau beruntung, Len," kata Miki. "Aku yang tidak beruntung."

"Oh, kau beruntung, Miki. Kau beruntung menjadi servant-ku..." ucapku usil.

"Aku tidak merasa beruntung atas itu."

Huh! Gadis itu benar-benar dingin! Menyebalkan! Tapi aku tertarik padanya. Penasaran. Miki masih membuang muka. Dasar. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau- Ah! Pikiranmu ngaco lagi, Len. Lebih baik kau keluar daripada berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu, omelku pada diriku sendiri.

Hm, aku jadi ingin melukis lagi. Aha! Ide briliant muncul di pikiranku! Bagaimana kalau... Miki yang akan kulukis? Yap, itu bagus sekali.

"Hei, Miki," kataku pelan. Miki menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kau melukis? Aku tidak ada obyek melukis."

"Uhm... Baiklah..." jawab Miki ragu-ragu.

"Ayo ke ruanganku." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Miki nampaknya terkejut. Namun ia menyambut uluran tanganku. Hangat sekali tangannya. Aku menuntunnya ke ruangan pribadiku atau ruangan melukisku. Sebut saja ruangan pribadiku.

"Silahkan duduk disini, Nona." Aku menuntunnya ke sebuah kursi di depan kanvasku. Miki hanya mengangguk. Ia segera duduk.

Aku mengambil cat air, kuas, dan beberapa lainnya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Lalu mulai melukisnya. Tumben, goresan kuasku rasanya lembut sekali saat ini. Dan tak sampai setengah jam, lukisan itu sudah jadi. Hoho, aku memang hebat...

"Sudah selesai!" sorakku gembira.

"Lama sekali..." komentar Miki. Apa?! Lama?! Apa-apaan dia itu! Miki bangkit untuk melihat lukisanku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku meminta pendapatnya.

"Warna untuk mata agak aneh... Dan pencahayaannya juga..." komentar Miki.

Hah?! Apa katanya?! Yang benar saja! Padahal menurutku ini lukisan terbaikku! Huh, dia itu pandai sekali melukis, ya?

"Kritikmu aneh! Kau melukis sekarang!" perintahku. Miki kembali gugup, seperti tadi. "Hei, tenanglah, tak akan ada yang memarahi atau memukulmu." Aku menenangkan.

Miki menarik napas. Ia mengangguk. Aku duduk di kursi bekas Miki duduk tadi. Ia mulai melukisku. Aku bergerak-gerak, sengaja menganggu konsentrasinya. Tapi Miki tak berkomentar. 15 menit, ia mengangkat kuasnya. "Sudah jadi."

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Kau melukis macam apa?!" protesku. Aku bangkit dan melihat lukisannya. Mulutku menganga melihat lukisannya. Bagus sekali!

"Keren..." pujiku kagum.

Miki tersenyum. "Benar, kan?"

"Kau memang sangat berbakat, Miki. Kita bisa jadi partner," ujarku semangat sambil merangkulnya.

"Uh, lepaskan," Miki melepaskan rangkulanku. Ups. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tak sadar.

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Ya, tak apa-apa," sahut Miki. "Aku ke kamarku, ya."

"Oke."

Miki berjalan keluar ruanganku. Tiba-tiba, ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang mulutnya.

"Miki!" seruku kaget. Aku segera menghampirinya dan membangunkannya. Ya ampun, ia muntah darah ternyata. Wajahnya pucat sekali. "Kau muntah darah! Ayo ke dokter!" ajakku.

Miki menggeleng. Ah iya, aku harus membawanya ke kamar mandi dulu. Dasar bodoh. Aku merangkulnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

Miki... Miki.. Apa rahasiamu, Miki?

#Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4 : The Secret

**Mikan : Ah~ Akhirnya lanjut juga nih cerita ke chapter 4~**

**Len : Kelamaan tau!**

**Mikan : Pulsaku habis tau~**

**Miki : Kelamaan, cepetan bacain disclaimer!**

**Mikan : Eh, berani memerintahku? -,-**

**Miki : Kemarin udah giliranku dan Len!**

**Mikan : Ya sudah -,-" Disclaimernya, mm... Selamanya, Vocaloid tak akan jadi milikku -,-**

**Len : Mulai ceritanya!**

**I LOVE YOU, MY SERVANT**

**CHAPTER 4 : THE SECRET**

**- Miki PoV -**

Aku segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan Len. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa sangat mual, dan kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Segera aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku. Cairan merah bernama darah keluar dari mulutku.

"Miki!" seru Len kaget. "Kau muntah darah! Ayo ke dokter!" ajaknya. Aku menggeleng. Tak mungkin aku ke dokter, apalagi dengan mulut yang masih belepotan darah begini. "Oh iya, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, basuh wajahmu."

Aku mengangguk. Sementara Len merangkulku, menuntunku menuju kamar mandi. Aku membersihkan mulutku yang belepotan darah.

"Miki, ayo kita ke dokter," ajak Len setelah aku membersihkan mulutku.

"Tidak usah..." tolakku pelan.

"Harus, Miki! Aku takut kau kenapa-napa!" paksa Len. Wajahnya memelas. Aku akhirnya menyerah. Len tersenyum puas. "Baguslah. Ayo," ajak Len.

Kami berdua keluar rumah. Len cepat-cepat mengunci pintu. Bibi Meiko keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihatku yang menutup mulut dan Len yang sedang mengunci pintu.

"Kalian mau kemana, Len, Miki?" tanya Bibi Meiko.

"Ke dokter, Bi," jawab Len.

"Wah, Miki, penyakitmu kumat lagi, ya?"

Aku terdiam. Len menoleh dengan kaget. "Penyakit? Kumat? Penyakit apa?"

"Ehm, bukan, bukan apa-apa," jawab Bibi Meiko gugup.

"Jelaskan padaku! Penyakit apa?!" tuntut Len.

"Bukan apa-apa, Len," selaku pelan. "Hanya... Batuk biasa."

"Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas tadi kau muntah darah, bukan batuk!"

Aku terdiam, bingung.

"Len, lebih baik kau bawa saja Miki ke dokter, cepat," lerai Bibi Meiko lembut. Len terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayo, Miki."

Aku mengangguk. Kami segera pergi ke dokter. Sebenarnya, aku takut sekali kalau Len tahu penyakitku. Penyakit... Yang selalu membuatku risih. Aku dan Len akhirnya sampai. Len segera mengambil nomer, dan kami menunggu giliran.

"Miki, sebenarnya apa penyakitmu?" tanya Len.

Aku menatap Len, kemudian menggeleng. Aku ingin bicara, tapi tidak bisa. Len menghela napas. "Ya sudah... Nanti juga aku tahu..."

Aku menahan napas. Apakah aku harus memberitahukan penyakitku pada Len?

**- Miki Pov End - **

**- Len PoV -**

Miki... Miki... Aku ingin sekali tahu apa penyakitmu. Setahuku, orang yang muntah darah punya penyakit TBC, maag kronis, dan... Ah, pokoknya penyakit mengerikan. Aku tak mau itu terjadi pada Miki. Tidak...

"Nomor 34," panggil orang yang bertugas memanggil nomor (nggak tau namanya -,-)

Itu nomor Miki. Aku dan Miki segera masuk ke ruang periksa. Dokter itu, Dokter Luka namanya, segera bertanya macam-macam pada Miki dan memeriksa dengan berbagai alat yang entah namanya apa.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanyaku setelah Dokter Luka memeriksa Miki.

Dokter Luka menarik napas panjang. "Furukawa Miki menderita penyakit leukemia. Dulu sepertinya ia perna terkena penyakit ini dan sembuh, namun sekarang kambuh lagi."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, aku nyaris tak percaya dengan perkataan Dokter Luka. Miki menunduk, sepertinya menahan tangis.

"D-Dokter tidak bercanda?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tidak," Dokter Luka menggeleng. "Ia bisa menjalani terapi secara teratur, mungkin bisa hilang."

Aku mengangguk. Dan segera mengurus segala macam obat dan untuk terapi nanti. Setelah itu, aku dan Miki berjalan pulang.

"L-Len," ucap Miki pelan. Aku menoleh. "A-Aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu," ucap Miki.

"Tidak, Miki. Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus diobati," jawabku.

"Padahal... Ini hari pertamaku sebagai servant-mu," Miki menunduk.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku senang, kok," Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Miki masih menunduk. Aku bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Eh, aku tak salah lihat? "Miki! Kau mimisan!" seruku panik.

Miki cepat-cepat menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Akh... Lagi-lagi," keluhnya.

* * *

Bersambung~


End file.
